The heart gets what it wants
by KeepDreamingLily
Summary: Its winter at the Malfoy's and Scorpius decides to take Victorie out for a little bit of Ice-Skaing. One-Shot, Victorie/Scorpius,


Disclaimer: I dont own anything nearly related to the Harry Potter Universe,

The heat gets what it wants,

* * *

><p>The secret side of me<br>I never let you see

* * *

><p>"Come on Vic, I'm sure you're not that bad," Scorpius told her.<p>

"Trust me I am," she said. It was winter at the Malfoys as Scorpius and Victorie put on their ice skates ready to get on the ice. The Malfoy's rather large pond had frozen over and Scorpius took advantage of this. As hard as he tried Victorie would not get on that ice.

"I'll help you," he told her. He smiled that famous half smile that made Victorie give in every time; and she did. Victorie held out her hand as Scorpius took it and lead her to the iced pond. "Now step on carefully," he told her. She stepped on as carefully as she could. She wobbled and slipped into Scorpius's arms.

"Whoops," she said.

"Easy there, it's always hard your first time," He said. "Well not for me I was a natural," he joked. Victorie laughed.

"Sure Scorp, now just help me up," she said. He pushed her back up onto the ice, Victorie still gripping his arm tight. He led her out onto the ice, slowly pushing her along. "This isn't so hard," Victorie said.

"Would you like me to let go off you?" Scorpius asked.

"No, not just yet," Victorie said back. Scorpius chuckled.

"But you say it's so easy, so it wouldn't matter if I let you go then?" he said. He slowly released his arm from hers as she fought to keep hold.

"No please, ill fall," he didn't listen, but instead smirk and continued to release his arm very slowly tempting her.

* * *

><p>It comes awake<br>and I can't control it

* * *

><p>"You won't fall, besides ill catch you if you do fall," He told her.<p>

"Promise you will?" she asked nervously.

"I promise Victorie, now just let go and try and skate to the other side and back," he told her. She looked nervously at him. "Just go," he said. It took her a couple of seconds and she sighed, she finally let go of his arm and slowly and carefully glided on the ice.

"I'm doing it!" she yelled.

"Just concentrate on your skating, Vic," he called back. "But you're doing great!" he yelled. She got the gist of it and decided to go a little bit faster; then suddenly it was faster and faster and faster. "Vic slow down you will fall!" he called. But he was too late. She tumbled onto the ice as Scorpius quickly dashed over to her. "Vic!" he said. He knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. She rubbed her head.

"You didn't catch me," she said.

"Well, I was all the way over there," he told her.

"You should have skated with me," She said.

"Well I didn't think you were going to fall," He said. She smiled.

"You didn't?" she said.

"Nope," He replied. She smiled once more, as did he. "Where did you get hurt?" he asked.

"Here, and here," she said. She tried to move. "Ouch, and here," she said. He chuckled.

* * *

><p>But I can't control it<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius placed his hand on her cheek; she blushed and looked down embarrassed. Scorpius moved hand down his face and placed it under the chin lifting it up. He looked into her eyes. They were a shimmering light blue.<p>

"You're different Victorie Wesley," he told her, both still gazing into each other's eyes.

"As are you Scorpios Malfoy," they both smiled and Scorpios moved in and kissed her gently on the lips. She was shocked but then naturally kissed him back sinking into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she placed her arms at the back of his head. As they broke off Victorie blushed once more. There was something about Scorpius that drawled Victorie in; maybe it was his charm, or incredibly good looks, his smirk or his little half smile, that he was a good kisser and the fact that he was different from other boys. They sat there smiling for a while.

"It's getting pretty cold, and it's starting to snow, maybe we should head inside," He told her. She bit he bottom lip.

"I'd like that," she told him. He got up and held out his hand as she took it and got up. "I think I'll go slowly this time," she said. He put his arm around her shoulders and chuckled.

"Yes, I think that would be wise," he said.

* * *

><p>It wants my soul,<br>it wants my heart

* * *

><p>And as the heart wants what it wants as does the soul, Scorpius and Victorie wanted each other, and that's exactly what they got.<p>

* * *

><p>Thankyou to Lost in your lies, for the prompts,<p>

This story is for the PROMPTS, PROMPTS, PROMPTS Forum, my prompts being, Ice, Figure Skates and Laugh and hopefully I have covered that and obviously my pairing being Victorie/Scorpius and the lyrics from the song Monster by Skillet.

Hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing this. Please review!


End file.
